Numbuh 181
"Crayon Squad! Move out!" --Numbuh 181 Numbuh 181 '''is the leader of the elite covert group called "Crayon Squad", which consists of Operatives 181, 182, 183, 184 and 185. He is an African-American that enjoys playing video games and keeping up with K.N.D news. He participated in many battles against adult tyranny and eventually became leader of Crayon Squad for his heroics. Numbuh 181 is a natural leader and inspires operatives to do their best. Part of his experience and skills are rumored to be the result of training with Numbuh 1 and Sector V, but these claims have never been verified. Crayon Squad Crayon Squad is one of K.N.D's special forces team that specializes in crayon-based weaponry and tactics. They are responsible for fighting difficult adults, search and resuce of lost operatives, providing support for sectors around the world and covert sabotage. Besides the general information provided by the K.N.D. Officers of Information, little is known about Crayon Squad. The location of their base and identities are only known to a few operatives such as Numbuh 362. '''Numbuh 181 - Squad Leader Numbuh 182 - Officer, Pilot and Gadget Inventor Numbuh 183 - General Operative Numbuh 184 - Tech Operative Numbuh 185 - Support Operative Biography Personality Trivia Numbuh 181 is a parody of Sgt. Johnson from the Halo series. Quotes Operation S.C.O.O.P. A large group of K.N.D. Operatives have travelled through space in a K.N.D. spaceship to an installation that looks like an ice cream scoop. They are being chased by the Ice Cream Men and are forced to evacuvate and land on the installation. A group of operatives stand side-by-side with Numbuh 181 walking pass them and giving a speech. Numbuh 181: '''"Operatives, we led those Ice Cream Men out to the middle of nowhere to keep 'em from gettin' their hands on the Moonbase. But, we stumbled onto something ey're so cold for, that they're scramblin' over each other to get it. Well, I don't care if it's Father's own anti-kid machine, or a giant ice cream scoop, we're not gonna let 'em have it! What we will let 'em have is a belly full of gumballs, and a pool of their own ice cream to sink in! Am I right, Kids Next Door?" '''Numbuh 181: "All you kids who wanted ice cream... Today is your lucky day!" Operation B.E.E.T.L.E. The DCFDTL have created a giant mechanized robot in a shape of a beetle and is destroying every trees in the neighbourhood to prevent the creation of further K.N.D. treehouses. Several sectors tried to destroy it, but their efforts were useless. Numbuh 8 is giving a pep-talk to scared operatives in front of a K.N.D. T.A.N.K. Numbuh 8:'' '"''You hurt kid?" '''Numbuh 1024: ''(whimpers) "No..." Numbuh 8: '"Then listen up! When I joined the Kids Next Door, we didn't have any fancy-shmancy 2 x 4 technology. We had sticks! Two sticks, and a rock for the whole sector- and we had to share the rock! Buck up, boy, you're one very lucky operative!" Alternate Quote: "You had your chance to be afraid before you joined the Kids Next Door. But to guide you back to the true path, I brought this motivational device. Our 2 x 4 style cannot be defeated!" Alternate Quote: "Usually the Rainbow Monkey gods works in mysterious ways. But not today! This here is sixty-two tons of straight up, 2 x 4-spewing dee-vine intervention! If Kisses and Hugs Rainbow Monkey is love, then you can call me Numbuh Cupid!" '''Numbuh 1055: '"But what about that Beetle?" '''Numbuh 8: "We've all run the DCFDTL simulations, they're tough, but they ain't invincible. Stick with Numbuh 117, he'll know what to do." Numbuh 182 (talk) 07:01, July 30, 2016 (UTC)